


Room. Now.

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. If ya’ll ever have time, i know you all keep busy with with SLD and all, could you write a BennyxReader smut. I just can never find any good Benny smut and yall write smut the best. Maybe the reader could be a plus size girl? It’s okay if you can’t.





	Room. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. If ya’ll ever have time, i know you all keep busy with with SLD and all, could you write a BennyxReader smut. I just can never find any good Benny smut and yall write smut the best. Maybe the reader could be a plus size girl? It’s okay if you can’t.

Benny was one of the sweetest men you had ever met. He was the cook at your favorite diner, and always shot you that sweet smile. His scruff hiding where you figured dimples would be. How you wished to find out. To gently trail your fingers along his jawline. To hear that sweet Cajun accent muttering your name.

At first, you would simply give him a shy smile. After a bit of flirting from across the small town diner, you would give him a small wave. Your cheeks would turn a light pink, causing you to look down. 

The diner became a stop in your day a few times a week. Even to simply have a cup of coffee. The both of you dancing around the word ‘hello’.

After a couple months, you gathered your courage and sat at the counter. A first for you. You were reading a book when Benny came over and refilled your coffee. Looking up, you smiled. “Thank you.” You told him kindly.

“Not a problem, cher.” He smirked before going back to work.

It was the first time he spoke directly to you, but certainly not the last. That spot at the counter became your usual spot. He would refill your coffee, and every time, you’d talk a little more. Soon, the two of you were laughing together, and flirting with more than just your eyes.

It had been six months since you’d started coming to the diner, and Benny decided to move things along. “How’re you doin’ tonight, cher?” He smiled at you, leaning against the counter.

“Better now. How about yourself, Benny?” You smiled back.

“Been thinkin’.” He said smoothly.

You stirred your coffee. “Oh, yeah? What about?”

Benny chuckled lightly. “‘Bout _you_.” Your eyebrows went up, curious about where he was going about this. “‘Bout takin’ you out.” Licking your lips, you couldn’t help but blush. “What’ya say, cher? Join an ol’ boy for dinner?”

Leaning over the counter, you pecked his cheek. “I’d love that.”

“How’s tomorra’ sound?” He asked as you sat back down.

Taking the pen from his apron, you took your clean napkin and wrote your information down. “Here’s my number, and my address. Pick me up at say…6?” You slid him the napkin and hand him back the pen.

“I look forward ta it.” Benny said, his voice low as he took the napkin.

* * *

Your date with Benny was better than you could have hoped for. His hand found yours as you walked down the main street in down, making you blush even more than you were. “I had a _really_ nice time, Benny.” You told him.

He stopped and turned to you. “No one said it had to end just yet.” His hand moved to your neck, pulling you into a deep kiss. You whimpered into it, your free hand moving to his back as you pressed yourself closer to him.

Pulling away, you licked your lips. “My place, or yours?” You breathed.

“Whicheva’s closer, cher.” His voice was low, and dripping with lust.

“Mine’s not too far.” You told him. “Let’s get going.” 

* * *

Your back was up against the door as soon as it was closed. His scruff brushing against your skin as his mouth moved down your jaw and neck. Your hands pushed his jacket off his shoulder, neither of you caring where it fell.

Benny slipped his hand up your thigh, your dress moving with it. You gasped when his hand cupped your clothed sex. He let out a low growl of approval, his finger rubbing up and down your slit, your hips rocking towards him. Gripping his shoulders, you let your head fall back, eyes closed. “You’re drippin’, cher.” He groaned, his middle finger pushing your underwear to the side. “I bet you taste fuckin’ amazin’, but I ain’t findin’ out jus yet.” He nipped at you. “I wanna hear you, first.”

“Fuck, Benny.” You breathed. He chuckled lightly, two of his fingers slipping into your soaked pussy. “Yes.” You whined as he started fucking you with them, the heel of his hand teasing your clit every few thrusts.

His other hand gripped your ass, giving it a squeeze before moving to your knee, hiking your leg up. He sucked on your earlobe lightly, his breath hitting you. “I can’t wait ta be buried between them thick thighs, cher.” He urged you on. “I’m gonna feast on you like I ain’t ever gonna eat again.” Your grip on him tightened, and he picked up his speed. “Then? Then I’m gon’ fuck you. Ev’ryone’s gon’ know who you with.”

You clenched around him, your fingers digging in. “Shit! Benny!” You whimpered, wanting to feel him. Pulling his fingers from your cunt, they were slick with your juices. Your eyes opened just in time to see him suck them clean. “Betta than honey.” He smirked.

“Room. _Now_.” You ordered, your chest heaving with every breath.

He lifted you, your teeth grazing his neck as he carried you. You rolled your hips, feeling his hard cock through his jeans. “Been wantin’ this since day one.” He groaned as he made it to your room.

You grinned, looking up at him. “Me, too.” You quickly worked on his jeans, shoving them down to his thighs. His cock sprang free, earning a groan from the handsome Cajun. Gripping his legnth, your eyes watched his face as you licked the tip. He licked his lips, enjoying the look in your eyes. You teased the head of his cock, slowly, giving it tiny sucks between licks. He throbbed in your hand, needing more. Finally, you took him in your mouth, bobbing up and down, taking more in each time. You felt him hit your throat and moaned.

“Fuck, cher.” He groaned, his head going back.

After a few minutes, you were surprised when he pulled you off. “Benny?” You looked at him.

He was breathing heavy. “I ain’t comin’ in that mouth just yet.” He crawled over you, your hair spreading around you as you were laid down. His hands moved up your dress before he ripped the underwear from your aching cunt. “Don’ worry, we’ll do this proper after.” He lined himself up and rolled his hips forward, his forehead on your shoulder.

“Oh, fuck me.” You breathed, making him chuckle. Wrapping your legs around him, you pulled him to you. His arms were under your shoulder blades, his hands gripping your shoulders. Benny thrust into you, hard and fast. “Don’t stop.” You managed, clinging to him as he fucked you into the mattress. You were sure the headboard was going to put a dent in the wall. Pulling his face from your neck, his lips crashed into yours, hungry for more. Clenching around him, you moaned into the kiss.

“Fuck, cher.” He groaned, his lips barely leaving yours. You were whimpering as you felt his thrusts become erratic, shallow, and harder. His hips snapped forward, burying his cock deep inside you as he came.

You both held on to the other, panting. Smiling, you looked into his eyes. “Well, then.” You chuckled.

He kissed you again, gently this time. “I ain’t done with you just yet.” Benny smirked. 

* * *


End file.
